1. Technical Field
This document relates to devices, systems, and methods for treating patients with wounds that include a fistula. For example, this document relates to a multi-lumen tubular device that can deliver wound irrigation, wound suction, and fistuloclysis nutritional support through the lumens of the tubular device.
2. Background Information
Unresolved healing is a significant issue in medicine. Failure to heal can lead to ulcers (wounds open to the environment) and abscesses. A fistula is a type of abscess cavity characterized by a tunnel running between two hollow organs, or between a hollow organ and the surface of the skin. Inflammatory bowel diseases, such as Crohn's disease, can substantially contribute to the formation of fistulae involving the digestive tract.
Enterocutaneous fistula remain a significant cause of morbidity in the surgical population. They are very difficult to manage as the wounds are continuously contaminated by succus entericus. Current wound management with wet to dry dressings, vacuum devices, and stoma appliances has been unable to effectively reduce the contamination. As such, patients are often hospitalized for prolonged periods of time for repeated dressing chances and significant resources required to manage these wounds. Patients must go prolonged periods of time with no oral intake and are often managed with parenteral nutrition. The need for constant dressing changes, sometimes upwards of six times per day to minimize contamination, as well as the need for parenteral nutrition result in prohibitively high health care costs and resource utilization.